nerdistcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
Note: there are some crossovers from the Nerdist Writers Panel that contained comics-related discussions and are linked here. Proper Comics Panel numbering begins with the first official Comics Edition. NWP #8: Amy Berg, Ben Edlund & Angelina Burnett NWP #50: Jeff Davis, Jane Espenson, Richard Hatem, Jose Molina, Ben Edlund NWP #57: Ed Brubaker NWP #63: Sina Grace; Gerry Duggan; James Asmus & Blair Butler NWP #64: Bill Hader & Peter David NWP #66: Steven T. Seagle; Duncan Rouleau & Joe Casey NWP #73: Len Wein, Adam Beechen & Heath Corson NWP #82: Jane Espenson; Brad "Cheeks" Bell & Sean Hemeon NWP #84: Ryan Condal Comics 1: Meet your hosts Len Wein, Adam Beechen, Ben Blacker & Heath Corson Comics 2: Delving deep into comics characters' psychology Comics 3: Glen Weldon Comics 4: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker Comics 5: Celebrate Independence Day Comics 6: San Diego Comic Con Comics 7: Joshua Fialkov Comics 8: SDCC Wrap Up Comics 9: Fanship and Creators' Responsibility Comics 10: Watchmen Comics 11: Dan Slott Comics 12: Alan Burnett Comics 13: Christos Gage Comics 14: Clone Comics 15: Non-Comics Readers Comics 16: Ashley Miller, Part 1 Comics 17: Ashley Miller, Part 2 Comics 18: Kyle Higgins Comics 19: Marc Bernardin Comics 20: Kelly Sue DeConnick Comics 21: Greg Rucka Comics 22: Comic Book Heroes Comics 23: Adam Glass Comics 24: Mike Carlin Comics 25: Definitives Comics 26: 2013 in Review Comics 27: Comics in other media, 2013 Comics 28: Definitives Part 2 Comics 29: Sean Howe Comics 30: Listener Questions Answered Comics 31: Tony Isabella Comics 32: Sam Humphries Comics 33: Advice to the New Writer Comics 34: Justice League: War! Comics 35: Listener Questions Answered! Comics 36: Mike Costa and Ashley Miller, Part 1 Comics 37: Mike Costa and Ashley Miller, Part 2 Comics 38: Emerald City Comic Con Comics 39: Marc Andreyko Comics 40: Listener Questions Answered Comics 41: Dean Trippe Comics 42: Listener Questions Answered Comics 43: Rants! Edition Comics 44: Fred Van Lente Comics 45: Marvel Editors Roundtable Comics 46: Her Universe Comics 47: Listener Questions Answered Comics 48: Bryan Lee O'Malley Comics 49: Wolverine: The Most Dangerous Mutant panel with Chris Claremont and Len Wein Comics 50: Milestones Comics 51: Marc Bernardin Comics 52: Charles Soule, Jill Thompson, Ben Edlund & Chris Roberson Comics 53: Batman: Assault on Arkham Comics 54: New Writer Spotlight: Jason Gonzales aka "Gonzo" Comics 55: DC Animated Universe, Jason Spisak Comics 56: New Writer Spotlight: Jeremy Whitley Comics 57: Mark Evanier, Adam Beechen, Shannon Denton, Neo Edmunds & Jason Spisak Comics 58: Chris Claremont Comics 59: Neal Adams Comics 60: Len Wein, Brian Augustyn, Adam Beechen, Heath Corson & Marc Bernardin Comics 61: Francis Manapul Comics 62: Q&A Part 1 Comics 63: Q&A Part 2 Comics 64: Matt Hawkins Comics 65: Brian Michael Bendis Comics 66: Brian K. Vaughan Comics 67: G. Willow Wilson & Greg Pak Comics 68: Charles Soule and Gerry Duggan Comics 69: Rob Prior Comics 70: LIVE from Comikaze! Comics 71: Year in Review Comics 72: Jeff Kline Comics 73: Jeff King Comics 74: J.M. DeMatteis and Kevin Maguire Comics 75: Mairghread Scott Comics 76: Brenden Fletcher Comics 77: Young Gotham panel from C2E2 Comics 78: Crossover Event with We Got This with Mark and Hal Comics 79: Mark Waid Comics 80: Ed Brubaker Comics 81: San Diego Comic Con 2015 Comics 82: Gabriel Ba and Fabio Moon Comics 83: Art Adams Comics 84: Barry Ira Geller and Jeff Krelitz Comics 85: Ryan Condal, Adam Rogers, and Tom DeLonge